The Lost Letter
by VG LittleBear
Summary: One shot - Vance gives Gibbs a letter from Shannon - set in season 7 before 'Mother's Day' s07 ep.16 - Spoiler warning: Several episodes till 3x24 - not much drama, more of a study.


Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters are borrowed from the CBS network show NCIS for personal entertainment purposes only. No profit is or shall be made from this fan tribute to the show which is owned by TPTB. Any resemblance to actual persons is purely coincidental.

A/N: NCIS 2010 - season 7, shortly before "Mother's Day" ep. 16 - Gibbs, Leon Vance

**The Lost Letter**

(by VG LittleBear/vglb)

It was a day like any other in NCIS, unpredictable. SSA Gibbs was going through the reports his agents had left in his inbox pending his appointment with the director. Vance had asked for his presence late in the day, specifying that he expected the meeting to run over official time. So when it was time to go up to the director's office, he told his team "Finish up and go home!"

It took barely a minute, and his team was on the way to the elevator. Meanwhile Gibbs walked right in to Vance's office. The man had asked for him after all.

Leon picked up a folder from his desk, moved over to the conference table, and invited "Have a seat Gibbs, I have something for you! On behalf of NCIS, let me apologize ..."

"Leon, you know what I think of apologies!" interrupted Gibbs.

The director nodded, but continued, "Sure, but believe me that you are owed this one!" With this he slid the folder over to Gibbs and moved to the door. "Stay here and call me when you want to talk, I'll be in MTAC."

Opening the folder, Gibbs discovered a single envelope with a hauntingly familiar script. It simply said 'Jethro'.

For a time, Gibbs just sat there. Feelings crested like a wave. Finally he pulled out his knife and opened the letter. A faint scent of lavender wafted up to his nose. Tightening his hold on his feelings, he fished out his glasses and started reading the handwritten missive.

* * *

February 1991

My dearest heart,

I'm sitting down to write to you because of rule # 40, and I don't want you to blame yourself, there is nothing you could have done. Jethro, it was my decicion to come forward and identify the murderer of a Petty Officer in Oceanside. I just wanted justice to be done, no matter what.

When you read this, it means my fears have turned into reality. You know, for years I've worried about you being killed in one of your missions. But a Marine's a Marine. I could never ask you to give up your calling on my behalf. If I'm gone though, you may want to turn to other ways of serving; Kelly will need you to be around her all year round. I pray that she is safe! A mother's worry ...

You know, this guy from NIS who is watching over me, (and don't blame him for my death, Gibbs!) told me about some of the cases he's had. These guys are fighting crime both domestic and abroad. And this Special Agent has done a wonderful job explaining to Kels why we need to be careful. He is so dedicated to his job! NIS has gained my utmost admiration. Good guys, Gibbs, every one of them!

And Jethro, I know you've always been true to me, but please don't close your heart to another woman who loves you after I'm gone. I'm quite resolved, you'll build another life for yourself. It's not like I'll be jealous once I'm dead. You have my blessings, find a good woman that stands by you always!

You need someone to keep you away from the boat in the basement when you wake up having dreamt about your Lieutenant Cameron. He's in my prayers for saving you, but I could kill him myself for dying in your arms! You have such a big heart, and losing one of your Marines always hits you hard. And leave the bourbon alone, have a cup of tea instead!

Oh my love, I wish I could wrap my arms around you as I imagine you reading this letter. Be strong, there are people who need you, even if you haven't met them yet.

Your loving wife,

Shannon

* * *

Gibbs let the letter sink back to the table and pulled off his glasses. Finally he moved to the liquor cabinet and opened the lower doors where Leon hid the good stuff. Glancing at the selection, he spied a bourbon. It had a post-it note in Leon's handwriting: 'Help yourself, Gibbs!'

The glass in his right hand, he caressed Shannon's name in her last letter to him. He was deeply moved, but the questions he had were about the here and now. Slipping his phone open, he said only "Leon".

"I'll be right there, Gibbs!" answered Vance.

"Why didn't I get Shannon's letter before?" asked Gibbs a few minutes later. He pulled the bottle close and splashed some bourbon in the glass Leon held out to him and refilled his own.

Vance gave it to him straight: "The agent who was guarding your family had the letter back home when they were all killed. He was meant to forward it to D.C. with his assessment of the situation, standard M.O. But they were killed before he could send it on. When he died, his father put all his personal correspondence in a box and forgot about it. And it's the agency's fault for not checking, but it was early days in the protection detail ..."

Gibbs nodded, he could figure that one out. No one had expected Shannon to have written her 'In case I don't make it' letter already. But they didn't know her like he did, she would have done it right away. Gibbs himself didn't learn about protection detail standards until years later, and he certainly had not suspected the oversight. "So why did I get it now?"

Leon shook his head, "Clean up at the father's house. His other son was going through boxes of stuff. He recognized that he held office related matters in his hand when he didn't recognize your name on that letter. He took it to the last office his brother was affiliated with, and they forwarded it to me."

Leon took a swallow of the bourbon and let it burn down his throat. "Have I done right to give it to you after all this time, Jethro? Whatever she told you, it reopened wounds. Is it worth it?"

Gibbs smiled gently, "You have no idea, Leon, but yes, I needed to have Shannon's letter. Now I know that Shannon approved of NIS. At least I was able to fulfill one of her wishes for me. I'm still working on another."

"Getting married again?" guessed Leon, thinking of the ex-wives.

"No, replace drinking bourbon with tea!" said Gibbs with a sigh.

- fine -

A/N: Gibbs rule # 40: If it seems someone is out to get you, they are.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story. Reviews are most welcome! TIA


End file.
